Elvin Child
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Adopted from Catzi. We've all seen the Elrond adopts Harry stories, but what if this time it was Legolas? NO PAIRINGS AS THIS IS ONLY GOING TO BE HARRY'S FIRST YEAR! for a crossover like this one read my hp/loveless fic which has slash in it! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, nor do I own any of the Lord of the Rings characters.

**HI! I've adopted this fic from Catzi! Hope I do this fic justice and just to let you know that this will be my first time writing any Lord Of The Rings fics let alone a Harry Potter Crossover so forgive me if some of the characters seem a bit OC.**

**So basically I've adopted this fic from Catzi and no flames aloud!**

The Elvin Child

**I've got a Beta for this fic! So this chapter is being reposted!**

It was late in the evening when and old man with long wispy white hair and purple robes appeared on a quiet street in Little Whinging the quite night was disturbed when a women appeared who started to talk rather loudly.  
　  
"Albus!! That boy can't live there, it's horrible. Have you seen his relatives?" Asked Minerva as they waited for Hagrid to bring Harry to them, she had been watching these people all day and they didn't seem like they would be suitable for Harry.

Albus' face was grave as he answered her, "I know Minerva, but I really think this is the best place for him."

Minerva's retort was cut off as Hagrid appeared in the sky and landed the flying motorbike. Hagrid got of the bike, he then walked around and gently got baby Harry out of the passenger's part of the bike. Hagrid then carried a sleeping baby Harry to Albus and Minerva.

What the group didn't notice was that they were being watch from one of the nearby trees by a man in a long green cloak.

"Ah! Hagrid you're here. Good, good. Now hand me Harry, it is time to drop him at his aunts and uncles house," ordered Dumbledore as he meet Hagrid halfway on the drive.

"Now see here Albus-," again Minerva was cut off as by Albus.

"Now, now, you know Harry will be safer here than at Hogwarts," Albus said, he didn't want Harry to grow up in the magical world.

"But Albus," Hagrid said quietly, "Harry here is half – Elvin. If his relatives finds out, they'd surely dump 'im in an alley, or an orphanage. Wouldn't it be better if we have one of the elves adopt him? That way Harry'd be safe, he would be in good hands, and he'll get training from the elves."

Albus thought for a few minutes before he decided to agree with Hagrid. "But, do we know any elves who'd take him?" Dumbledore asked, trying to find a loop hole.

The man in the trees decided it was a good time to make his prentice know to the group.

"I'll adopt him," a new voice said which meant the end of Albus plans.

The wizards watched as a figure stepped out of the shadows. "My name is Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood Forest, at your service."

The wizards pondered that bit of information before turning to Albus for a decision.

"Mr. Greenleaf, you may take Harry with you but when he turns eleven years old, Harry must go to Hogwarts to get his education as a wizard," Albus said with a stern look at Legolas over his glasses while thinking he may be able to save his plans for Harry.

"I will, he will be back in time to learn the ways of the Ishatar," Legolas said with a stern look as he held his arms out for Harry.

When Harry was safely in his arms, Legolas turned and walked away, as he walked away he spoke so softly that only his and Harry's Elvin hearing could hear:

"Welcome to the family, my son" said Legolas while giving him a light kiss on his forehead.

**To be continued….**

**So what do you think? My Beta rules right!**

**This is my first LOTR's fic let alone a crossover of it so be nice! No flames. Though ideas and NICELY put ideas on how to improve this fic is welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, nor do I own any of the Lord of the Rings characters.**

**HI! I've adopted this fic from Catzi! Hope I do this fic justice and just to let you know that this will be my first time writing any Lord Of The Rings fics let alone a Harry Potter Crossover so forgive me if some of the characters seem a bit OC.**

**So basically I've adopted this fic from Catzi and no flames aloud!**

The Elvin Child

**I've offially got a Beta for this fic so could you go back and re read chapter 1 as its been Betaed please?**

_~ 9 years later ~_

"Parry, parry, thrust, thrust, good. Keep your left side covered, if I was your enemy, I would have been able to give you a wound. Hack, slash, hack, slash, come on, I know you can do better than that." This is the sound that could be heard from the training field for an hour.

"Alright Harry, that's enough training for today," Aragorn told Harry an hour later, Aragorn looked up at the sun and then continued: "It's lunch time right now, why don't you go ahead, and change while I talk to your father for a moment. I'll meet you for lunch when I am done, okay Harry?"

"Okay, Uncle Aragorn. But, may I ask you a question?" asked Harry as he handed Aragorn his sword.

"Yes, you may," Aragorn said as he took Harry's sword and put it away.

"What do you have to talk to Father about?" Harry asked with a cheeky smile on his face.

"You'll find out in due time, now move along, I'll be late," Aragorn said as he ruffeuled Harry's hair affectionately.

Harry, otherwise known as Emrys, ran to the palace to change. As Harry left, Aragorn drifted back to when Legolas showed the Fellowship Harry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"YOU WHAT?!" Aragorn exclaimed in shock as he stopped himself from falling off his chair.

"I adopted this child," Legolas explain softly as he looked down at the baby Harry who yawned cutely making a soft and loving smile to appear on Legolas face.

"Why on Middle – Earth did you do such a thing as that?" Aragorn asked calmly now that he got that out of his system.

"I did it because I was one of Lily's friends. She asked if I could take care of him if something happened to her, her husband, and Sirius. Lily obviously didn't want Harry to live with her sister," answered Legolas though his face darkened at the mention of Lily's sister.

"Oh," said Aragorn, completely sheepish, because he just lost his composure in front of the halflings.

"At any rate, Harry's half elvish, so I had to take him," Legolas said as he started to rock Harry as he had started to fuss.

"Do you think you'll be alright taking care of him? No offense or anything, but you don't look like the type of person who'd take care of a child," Aragorn said while trying to 'doge' Legalos's glare.

"Of course I can. If I need help, I have servants. Would all of you like to be the boy's uncles? Gandalf, you can be a grandfather, and Boromir, you can be a godfather?" asked Legalos with a sly smile which grew when there was a chorus of yes's at this idea.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn chuckled at the memory a little. To him, it seemed that Harry did a lot of good to the Fellowship. Before he arrived, everyone was affected by the war. Frodo was a depressed empty shell before Harry came, Merry and Pippin weren't as mischievous as usual, and were more serious. Then when Harry came along, Merry and Pippin were their usual selves, and Frodo wasn't an empty shell anymore. At this thought, Aragorn snapped out of dreamland and headed to where Legolas was.

As Aragorn arrived at the place that he was suppose to meet Legolas, he noticed that Haldir was there as well.

"Haldir, it nice to see you on such a great day, but may I ask you why you are here and where is Legalos?" Aragorn asked as he came to a stop near Haldir.

"I suppose I should explain why I called you here," stated Legolas making Aragorn and Haldir noded in agreement. "As you know, Harry will be turning eleven in a few weeks, before I took Harry; I made an agreement with Dumbledore about Harry going to Hogwarts when he turns eleven. I was wondering if you could stay with him Haldir, and if both of you could accompany him to Diagon Alley to get his school supplies."

"Alright well go," Aragorn said as he got a nod of agreement from Haldir.

"I'll stay with Harry, I don't trust these strangers around an elfling, even if Harry is only half-elvein," Haldir said.

"In that case," said Legolas," This meeting is adjourned."

**To be continued….**

**So what do you think? I've offially got a Beta for this fic so could you go back and re read chapter 1 as its been Betaed please?**

**This is my first LOTR's fic let alone a crossover of it so be nice! No flames. Though ideas and NICELY put ideas on how to improve this fic is welcomed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, nor do I own any of the Lord of the Rings characters.**

**HI! I've adopted this fic from Catzi! Hope I do this fic justice and just to let you know that this will be my first time writing any Lord Of The Rings fics let alone a Harry Potter Crossover so forgive me if some of the characters seem a bit OC.**

**So basically I've adopted this fic from Catzi and no flames aloud!**

The Elvin Child

**Hurtful Goodbyes**

"I'm what!" shouted a shocked Harry; he couldn't believe that his Ada was sending him away to this school, "I don't want to leave! I'm not ready to be by myself, is it because I'm adopted?"

"Emrys, it's not because your adopted, you're going to be going to Hogwarts in another world called 'Earth' and-"though Haldir couldn't tell Harry that himself and Aragorn would also be coming with him as Harry had already ran off in tears.

*"Dartho! Havo dad!" Haldir jumped up to run to Legolas, cursing. "Harry! Don't, stop!" But Harry had already left his sight with what looked like tears in his eyes, but that could have easily been the sun glaring into Haldir's eyes.

Haldir ran for where he knew Legolas would be at this time of day but he kept running into things.

"Legolas! Legolas! Sorry, excuse me," Haldir called to a bunch of maids, when he ran into them in his haste to get to Legolas's, who just happened to be in a very important meeting with other lords, attention.

"Haldir! What is the meaning of this?" Legolas asked jumping up to his feet as Haldir ran into the room. "I do implore your mercy gentlemen," said Legolas turning quickly to the other elves as they too stood up.

"My lord and friend, I implore you listen to me," Haldir said quickly. "I don't know where he went, and I didn't get to stop him, and I-"

"**Haldir, mellon. Hodo." Legolas said with the practiced patience that comes after thousands of years have passed and only elves seemed to be able to possess. "Why don't you start from the beginning, hn?"

"My liege, I was telling Emrys about how he would have to go to Hogwarts when-"

"Haldir you're rambling again. Now calm down, take deep breathes, get a glass of water if you have to, and retire to your rooms. I can imagine that he ran from you before you got to finish telling him what will happen, hmm?" Legalos asked with a smirk and Haldir flushed a little as he was usually stoic, and left.

"My lords," Legolas said turning to the elves, who were watching the events that had happened with amusement, "I must apologize, but we'll have to adjourn for the day. I must find my young protégé."

"Nonsense," said an elf who went by the name of Sidheru, "If anything, I think we can agree on a break. It has been many hours that we've been in this meeting anyways. Now, I don't know about the rest of you (this he was saying to the other lords), but I shall return to the room that our host has so graciously given to us for our stay here." He nodded to Legolas, then to the other lords, and then left.

Legolas started before remembering, nodded to the other lords in acknowledgement, and left to go to his son's room.

Thinking that that may be where Emrys headed for. Legolas heard small sniffles as he approached his son's room, and as quietly as he could, knocked on his door.

***"Minno, ada." Harry croaked in his pillows, which were arranged in such a way around his head that it could not have been comfortable to any other person or elf.

"Ion, estelio enni. What are these tears? Why do you weep?" Legolas asked in a very caring and gentle manner.

Harry, not lifting his head from the pillows answered, "Im dem. I do not want to leave you, or any of my other family members."

Legolas reached in to the pillows and cupped Emrys's chin and gently lifted his head to have Harry look at him. Legolas's eyes shone with sadness for what his son was feeling.

"Harry. I know not what to say to make you feel any better, but know that Aragorn and Haldir will be coming with you so you could continue your training. They're also coming with you to go get your school supplies. Please, don't weep. I would be visiting from time to time, and you'll be able to come back on the holidays of both the wizarding world's holidays and our holidays. You make me ache when you're like this because then I can't help you and protect you from your emotions." Legolas then lifted his son onto his lap and began to stroke his hair. "I remember when you were a young child…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback (AN: I know we all love these things!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"EMRYS HARRY JAMES POTTER!!!" Legolas yelled at the top of his lungs after he took in the sight of his son's room.

It looked like it was where a battle may have taken place. Clothes, toddler books, toys, and mud was strewn throughout the room, and there was the centre of the source right smack-dabbed in the middle, with mud all over him and in his hair, looking for all the world like he had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

The four year old looked up at his father's figure, stuck his lip out, and began to pout, his lips trembling.

At the sight of his adorable toddler, Legolas sighed and gave another once over the room, "Harry, I'm not mad." Harry's lips trembled more. "I love you, Harry."

"Ah, come on, gimme a kiss!" Harry said, lifting his chubby little arms that all toddlers have before losing all their baby fat.

At this declaration of accepting the apology, Legolas smiled, picked up his son, and while holding him, kissed him on the cheek, on the forehead, and then in between his eyes, causing Harry to look cross-eyed at the spot where Legolas kissed him.

Legolas laughed and said, "Come on Harry, let's take a bath and clean up. The maids can take care of this mess."

~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And ever since then until now, whenever you got into trouble with me, you'd always say 'Ah, come on, gimme a kiss!'".

Harry gave a shaky giggle, and then twisted about so he could bury his head into his father's shoulder and hugging him said, "Estelion allen. I love you, ada."

Legolas sighed and tightening his grip said, "And I you."

Just then a knock at the door came, looking to the door, Legolas called for them to enter.

"Are you alright?" Aragorn asked as he and Haldir entered the room and set down on Harry's bed.

"I'm fine thanks, Ada told me everything, I'm sorry for running off on you," Harry said shyly.

"Don't worry, I'll be staying with you, I promise you that you won't be alone," Haldir said as he ran his hand though Harry's hair.

"Well, let's get this started and go to this Diagon Alley place," Legolas said as he picked Harry up and placed him on the floor.

It was a couple of hours later that Harry, Aragorn and Haldir were by the exit to the woods while Legolas went over the rules for the millionth time.

"And be sure to mind Aragorn and Haldir, they know what's best and where you should go." Harry nodded absentmindedly as his father was being overprotected and more like a parent than ever. "In fact, maybe I should just go with you as well. You never know when something bad might happen. Yes, I think that will do-" Legolas rambled on.

"My lord," Aragorn cut in, "You're doing it again. Nothing will happen to Harry, and if someone or thing tries to attack him, we will protect him. I know you're nervous because this is Harry's first time travelling anywhere other than Rivendell, but please try to relax."

"This is Harry's first outing other than Rivendell; therefore I SHOULD go with you. Yeah, that sounds right," Legalos said, not really paying any attention to the others.

Harry looked a bit anxiously over at his father. Sure he would be happy if Legolas would go with them, but then there was the fear that Legolas would act the entire time like a worry wart if he did come with them. Harry knew that Legolas was very protective of him; after all he himself knew that almost all of Legolas's family left for the Haven during the war. So, it would be a terrible blow to Legolas if anything indeed did happen to Harry.

Groaning softly, Harry watched the two grownups as they tried to decide whether or not Legolas should go with them. Harry knew that with things going the way they were, he wouldn't be going to Diagonal Alley, or whatever it was called, at all. Harry sat back to see what would happen.  
**To be continued….**

**What should happen next? Should a Hogwarts teacher come and get them in Diagon Alley or in Mikenwoods? If so who should the teacher/s be? If not then what should happen?**

**Note:**** Here are the translations:**

**Dartho****- Wait ****Havo dad****-sit down  
2.) ****Mellon****- my friend ****Hodo****-rest  
3.) ****Minno, ada****- come in, dad ****Ion, estelio enni****-my son, trust in me.  
4.) ****Estelion allen****- I trust in you ****ada****-dad**

**So what do you think? I've offially got a Beta for this fic! This is my first LOTR's fic let alone a crossover of it so be nice! No flames. Though ideas and NICELY put ideas on how to improve this fic is welcomed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, nor do I own any of the Lord of the Rings characters.**

**HI! I've adopted this fic from Catzi! Hope I do this fic justice and just to let you know that this will be my first time writing any Lord Of The Rings fics let alone a Harry Potter Crossover so forgive me if some of the characters seem a bit OC.**

**So basically I've adopted this fic from Catzi and no flames aloud!**

**I know I promised that Snape would be taking them to Diagon Alley but I forgot about this chapter that Catzi sent me! But who wants Snape to be on the which side? What should he be like to Harry?**

The Elvin Child

**Diagon Alley**

After waiting for that they decided was long enough Haldir, Aragon, Legalos and Emrys had decide to go by themselves, whoever this potion's master was he didn't seem to have much respect.

They group of elves had made their own way though the portal that Gandalf had made for them and was now in muggle London, still in their Elvin clothes while arguing about hair dye.

"-so then, I enter the room, and there's Haldir, glaring daggers at Arwen, who's looking indignant, with his hair dyed pink!" Harry and Aragorn chuckled in amusement at the unfortunate Haldir's experience of having his hair dyed, Haldir looking for the entire world as if he'd rather be somewhere else at the moment. "Hey, it wasn't my fault, _she's_ the one-"

"_She's_ the one who warned you, but you didn't hear her," teased Legolas. "Not only that, but she cleaned up the mess for you!" Legolas added triumphantly.

Haldir grumbled incoherently, feeling rather sour about Legolas being right. After all, it wasn't _his_ fault that the clothing-dye smelled like berries, and who'd just leave a pot of dye laying about in the showers anyways? Surely some sensible elf could see that it might cause some hint of confusion, now, to bring up the serious discussion of unlabeled clothing-dye in the next meeting, surely other elves have had bad experiences like this before.

As Haldir mulled over the "Dye Problem," as he dubbed it, the group hurried over to the Leaky Cauldron, not wanting to bring too much attention to their appearance from the muggles (even though they was wearing their Elvin clothes they had the sense to cover their pointed ears with their hair).

"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron, May I offer you a room for tonight or anything else?" Tom asked as he saw Haldir, Aragon, Legalos and Emrys enter the pub.

"No thank you," replied Legolas politely," but you wouldn't happen to have an idea of how to get into Diagon Alley, would you? Something about it being behind this pub?"

Tom got a better view at the group, after all, what sane witch or wizard would know about the pub, yet not know how to get to the shops? But, seeing as they don't really pose any sort of threat, and they definitely weren't muggles (the spells on this pub surely couldn't have worn off yet, right?) Tom decided to lead them to the back, and pressed the brick on the wall for them. Tom waved them to enter, with a final, "If ye be needin' anything at all, don't hesitated to ask," before leaving to go take care of the other costumers.

"Well, son," Legolas stated, "this is Diagon Alley."

Harry looked around, wide-eyed at all the witches and wizards, never before has he seen so many of them in one area, and this was only in a section of shops! Swallowing hard, Harry asked, "W-Where shall we go first?"

Legolas smiled lightly at his son's hesitation before pulling out the list of school supplies. "Well, first things first, we need to get to your vault, to pay for your supplies, so Gringott's and then to get your wand."

Making their way through Diagon Alley, the elves wincing slightly as the noise of the crowd assaulted their ears, they entered Gringott's and waited as one of the goblins from behind the counter put the key under much scrutiny before calling a waiting goblin to lead them to the vault.

Though the trip in the cart to and from the vault was welcomed by Emrys, who thought it a bit like surfing down the stairs on his dad's shield back at the palace, it was with some reluctance when a pale-faced Aragorn and a weak-legged Haldir had to get out of the cart, Haldir leaning against Aragorn a moment before attempting to walk again.

"Well, I'm never going on that…that…diabolical thing again." Haldir muttered in passing to Aragorn as they hurried to catch up to the other half of their group, Aragorn nodding fervently in agreement.

Meanwhile, Legolas was leading Harry to get his wand when stiffened slightly, eyes narrowing as he sensed something dark about two blonde-haired wizards a few feet ahead of him, the older more "tainted" than the child. Nudging Emrys, he then nodded in their direction; Harry nodded slightly, knowing what his father's unspoken statement was, as he too could sense the darkness, though faded. Harry knew that, if he saw the young at Hogwarts then to steer clear of him.

Legolas relaxed after a few minutes when the two blondes went down another street and rushed Harry along to the wand shop.

Inside the shop, Aragorn grumbled slightly before asking curiously, "What was that about?"

Legolas gave him a pointed look before replying, "I sensed a darkness emitting from a wizard and his son, and you'll have to keep a close eye on the son when he's at Hogwarts."

"Do you really think the son would actually try anything?" Aragon asked as he sent a worried look at Emrys was finding his wand.

"No, but it's better to be safe than sorry." Legolas said with a serious look on his face which made Aragon agree.

Throughout the rest of the trip in Diagon Alley, Harry's thoughts were turned to the boy and whether he could really pose a threat to the school and her students within.

Only time would tell, and the next stop on this new adventure would be the train station.

**To be continued….**

**It's after the war in middle earth but in this fic some people haven't died or left!**

**Harry has only been to Rivendale because an over protective daddy ****Legolas ****is too worried about letting him go anywhere else.**

**Any as you will read in this chapter, ****Legolas ****is taking Harry to get his things, I was just wondering if people might want someone else to show them around the wizarding world is all!**

**Harry/Ermy's has pointed ears, his half Elvin just like Lord Elrond!**

**What should happen next? Should anything happen on the train? Who should Harry make friends with? Should Harry go into Huffapuff or Ravenclaw? What do you think should happen next chapter?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, nor do I own any of the Lord of the Rings characters.**

**HI! I've adopted this fic from Catzi! Hope I do this fic justice and just to let you know that this will be my first time writing any Lord Of The Rings fics let alone a Harry Potter Crossover so forgive me if some of the characters seem a bit OC.**

**So basically I've adopted this fic from Catzi and no flames aloud!**

**I know I promised that Snape would be taking them to Diagon Alley but I forgot about this chapter that Catzi sent me! But who wants Snape to be on the which side? What should he be like to Harry?**

The Elvin Child

**The Train Ride**

**Luna will be in the same year as Harry and Neville ok?**

"Ada hurry up!" Harry called as the guards watched in amusement as their prince was running around Mikenwood as he tried to help his son get packed for this Ishtar boarding school.

"Now are you sure you've gotten everything Ermy's?" Legolas asked as he picked up Harry's trunk and dragged it to the area where Gandalf would be transporting them to this 'train station'.

"I'm sure that I've packed everything Ada but….." Harry said as he looked back at the palace they had just exited from.

"What is the matter Ion?" Legolas asked as he saw where his son was looking.

Harry looked up at his father and simply said "We've forgotten Aragorn and Haldir."

*****At the transport point*****

"You left Aragorn and Haldir behind and had to go back for them?" asked a shocked and amused Gandalf.

"Yeah, and I never knew they could move that fast either," Harry said cheekily getting a warning look from his Ada.

"Well we all have our moments," Gandalf chuckled as Legolas went bright red "Now then shall we get you and your two 'bodyguards' onto that train then?"

"Yes, though I hope that we haven't forgotten anything or anyone," Harry said sly making his guardian's attempt to stutter their defences.

"Now then let's stand in the circle so we can begin," Gandalf ordered.

Standing in a circle, Gandalf began his chant and before they knew if they were gone leaving Gandalf by himself.

*****On platform 9 and ¾*****

The four of them walked out of the portal and as they looked around all they could see was walls.

"If this is the train station then I don't give much hope for your school Ermy's," Aragorn said as he looked at the walls in confusion.

"I don't think this is the train station; remember that Gandalf said he would open the other end of the portal in a place where no one would look?" Harry said with amusement at Aragorn's sheepish look.

"Well then lets se where we are then," Legolas said as he took hold of his son's hand (Harry is an elfling even if his an Ishtar Legolas's actions are normal) and walked forward as Aragorn walked on the other side of Harry for protection while Haldir followed with Harry's school trunk.

As they came around the corner they came face to face with a giant red metal monster.

Just as Legolas was about to yell that no way in the Vala's name was his Ion getting on that thing when a toad landed on Harry's foot which soon afterwards a pudgy boy calling 'Trevor' came and picked up the toad.

"Thanks for finding Trevor," the boy said as he hugged the toad.

"It's not a problem, though I think the toad found us, my name's Harry by the way," Harry said politely, he was secretly glad of the charms that let them speak/write/read and understand this new langue that Gandalf had added into the transport spell somehow.

"Thank you and it's nice to meet you, my name's Neville Longbottom," the boy, now known as Neville said as he and Legolas shake hands, "My Grandmother should be around here somewhere but be careful."

"Why should we be careful around your Grandmother Neville?" Harry asked, though he knew from experience that just because people are old doesn't mean you can't count them out.

"Yes Neville, why should they be careful around me?" a female voice said from behind Neville, it was his Grandmother.

"Oh, Grandmother, I would like to introduce you to Harry and his family," Neville stuttered out as the three elves and one human tried to hide their laughs until the glare was turned on them.

"And you four gentlemen are?" Mrs. Longbottom asked.

They was saved by the train's conductor shouting 'all aboard, we're leaving now!'

"Got to go Gran," Neville said quickly as he grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him towards the train with Haldir and Aragorn following.

As Legolas was about to follow he felt Mrs. Longbottom's hand on his shoulder.

"They grow up to fast," she said as the train pulled out of the station. Legolas could only agree, his baby boy was growing up.

*****On the train*****

"Neville who are you looking for?" Harry asked he let Neville drag him along with Aragorn and Haldir following.

"I'm looking for my friend that I want to introduce you two," Neville admitted, they had only known each other for a short time but they seemed to be close friend's "She's a bit…different but in a good way, it was her mother's death that did it really though some people say she's always been like it."

"Been like what?" Aragorn asked, confused at what Neville was rambling on about.

"His talking about me," came a young voice from an open door commitment.

Looking towards where the voice came from sat a young blond haired girl reading a news paper upside down.

"Luna!" Neville cried happily as he introduced Harry and his friends to Luna and them to Luna.

"It's nice to meet elves that aren't house elves," Luna commitment making Haldir and Harry glad that they was sitting down.

"You know?" Aragorn asked as his companies was still in shock.

"Yes, the nargals told me," Luna said simply as she continued to read her upside down news paper.

The group of five sat and talked (at one point Neville and Luna explained what a train was) as the train made its journey to Hogwarts. They had a visit from a blond haired boy who was looking for someone, though he was a bit stuck up the boy seemed alright but he left after he found none of his friends where in the compartment.

Luna went to toilets to get changed while Harry and Neville got change with Haldir and Aragorn making sure no one came in, while they was getting changed Harry asked Neville about these houses that Hogwarts had. Neville's reply was:

"Gryffindor was for courage, bravery, nerve and chivalry, Slytherin was for the ambition, leadership, resourcefulness, sly and cunning, Hufflepuff was for the hard workers, loyal, tolerance and fair, Ravenclaw was for intelligence, creativity, learning and wit."

Harry wasn't sure which house he would be sorted into as he felt that he might fit into each house equally, though then again Harry thought that most people would fit in all four houses.

Once they were dressed and Luna came back they talked some more until the train came to a stop.

"I guess it's time huh?" Harry asked nervously.

"Don't worry Harry, if you be careful of the well meaning but manipulative lemon goat then you'll be fine," Luna said as they exited the train and their group made it to a giant who was calling out for first years.

It was time for Harry Potter to get his first view of Hogwarts and to be sorted into his house.

**To be continued…. Should there be anything happen if Harry isn't sorted into Gryffindor? Also when I said '**manipulative lemon goat' **I meant it like that as Dumbledore eats so many of the things if a vampire bit him they would properly find his blood to be lemon drop flavour. **

**Harry/Ermy's has pointed ears, his half Elvin just like Lord Elrond!**

**What should happen next? What do you think should happen next chapter?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, nor do I own any of the Lord of the Rings characters.**

**HI! I've adopted this fic from Catzi! Hope I do this fic justice and just to let you know that this will be my first time writing any Lord Of The Rings fics let alone a Harry Potter Crossover so forgive me if some of the characters seem a bit OC.**

**So basically I've adopted this fic from Catzi and no flames aloud!**

**I know I promised that Snape would be taking them to Diagon Alley but I forgot about this chapter that Catzi sent me! But who wants Snape to be on the which side? What should he be like to Harry?**

The Elvin Child

**The sorting and reactions**

**Just a note to say that I'm not sure about the pairings in this fic, that's if this fic will have any pairings as their just eleven. When I complete this fic and if you want a sequel and for me to go though the books like I'm doing in this fic then there will be yaoi/pairings but not until later on and their old enough for it!**

**If I don't make any sense then just ask what I mean in your review (please) or PM me okay?**

They walk into the Great Hall; Harry heard a girl's bossy voice saying that the sky was charmed to be like the night sky. It also seemed that Haldir and Aragorn had decided to wait for him never the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Idiots didn't want to embarrass themselves," Harry muttered to himself when he spotted Haldir and Aragorn.

As they came to a stop in the middle of the Great Hall, Harry felt Neville inch closer to him and Luna as all of the older students was staring, whispering and pointing at them. Harry was glad for his 'how to be a proper young Lord' classes back in Mikenwoods, without them he would have been just as bad as Neville, though Luna was not nervous at all and seemed to be talking about a pink toad called Dolores.

"When I call your name you will step forward and allow the sorting hat to sort you into your proper houses," Professor McGonagall said as she started to read names on her list.

Harry, Luna and Neville stood side by side as they waited for their names to be called.

"I feel like I'm being called to my execution," muttered Harry gaining a laugh from his two new friends.

"Don't worry my elf and plant, we will be friends no matter what," Luna said with one of her mysterious smiles as she walked up to the stool to be sorted.

"I really hope so," Neville said nervously as the sorting hat was placed on Luna's head.

Harry and Neville stood there, watching Luna being sorted; it seemed that she was having a conversation with the sorting hat. After a while, the sorting hat let out an annoyed sigh and yelled "RAVENCLAW!"

"Now that's a surprise," Neville quietly said as Luna happily skipped to her seat at the Ravenclaw table.

"You've got to remember all those things see told us on the train;" Harry explained, seeing Neville slowly understand he continued "Don't let appearances trick you."

"Neville Longbottom."

"Good luck," Harry softly said as he watched Neville sit down on the stool. Harry kept eye contact with Neville until the sorting hat covered his eyes.

Harry watched his friend being sorted as he carefully made sure that his pointed ears was still covered by his long hair; he was going to have to find a spell of sorts to make his ears seem human while he was among the humans.

After a few seconds the sorting hat called out 'HUFFLEPUFF!"

Harry cheered with all of the others as Neville got up to join his fellow house mates, though He didn't laugh at Neville when he almost ran off with the sorting hat on his head like the older students had.

Harry listened politely as a 'Hermione Granger' got sorted into Gryffindor (Harry thought she should have gone into Ravenclaw) and a 'Ronald Weasley' was sorted into Gryffindor. The houses that Granger and Weasley went into seemed to be not their true houses in a weird sort of way and with the look that Dumbledore was giving Granger and Weasley made Harry wonder what Dumbledore had planned.

"Harry Potter."

'Time to get this show on the road then' Harry thought to himself as he walked up the steps to be sorted, ignoring the whispers and people pointing at him.

"Well well lets see who we have here shall we?" a voice asked within Harry's head.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Harry said mentally as he remembered all those etiquette lessons that his father made him go though.

"My my, a polite young elfling we have here, oh and it seems that your mate is here," the hat said slyly "Though you're going to have to wait until you reach your maturity to find him and do _that_."

If Harry hadn't heard it with his own ears, he would of never believed that a hat could be perverted.

"May we get on with this sorting please?" Harry asked politely again.

The hat chuckled softly "Well, your mind tells me one thing and the old coot tells me another thing…but…I think I'll do what your mind and I want to do……HUFFLEPUFF!"

Harry stood up and took the sorting hat off, as he turned around he noticed that only Haldir and Aragorn was clapping for him which they soon stopped when they noticed everyone else was silent.

"Sorting hat I do believe you have made a mistake," Dumbledore said with a quick look between the sorting hat, Harry and the Gryffindor table.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, I thought the hat's words were final?" Harry asked with fake innocence.

"Yes but-"

"Oh shut up you old coot, the boy's going into Hufflepuff and that's it!" the sorting hat said as he blew a raspberry and called for the next person to be sorted.

Harry just did what his father taught him, he smiled polity at the shocked Headmaster, bowed and walked over to his house table to sit next to Neville.

**To be continued? Next chapter will have Harry's first lesson which is Transfiguration! I'm saving Potions for later. If there are any other classes besides Transfiguration that Harry goes to before visiting Hagrid in his hut then please tell me! I'm going by hplex(dot)org time lines here!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, nor do I own any of the Lord of the Rings characters.**

**HI! I've adopted this fic from Catzi! Hope I do this fic justice and just to let you know that this will be my first time writing any Lord Of The Rings fics let alone a Harry Potter Crossover so forgive me if some of the characters seem a bit OC.**

**So basically I've adopted this fic from Catzi and no flames aloud!**

The Elvin Child

**Transfiguration, potions and goodbyes**

**Don't flame me on the length, if it's not long enough then flame the ideas you can get from one class!**

**Also this fic will only be the length of the first book and if you want to read a Harry Potter crossover that follows the events pattern of the books (which is quiet cool) then go and read my hp/Loveless fic as it will have **_**whoever is playing Harry**_** in it going though all the books and such at Hogwarts if you like it or if I just have fun writing it!**

**I have also decided that as this fic will only have Harry as an eleven year old that there won't be any pairings, WOW! Not a yaoi/slash fic! That's a shocker!**

"Harry hurry up!" Neville yelled as they raced down the halls as Harry ran after him munching on some bread, Haldir and Aragorn was quickly walking behind with them.

"NEVILLE!" Harry shouted as he finshed the toast that was in his mouth.

"What Harry?" Neville asked as he stopped so Harry could talk.

"You've gone past the classroom and we've still got about half an hour until our first class starts, right guys?" Harry asked looking at Haldir and Aragorn who seemed to be trying not to laugh and found a nearby painting very interesting.

"Harry," Neville wined as he spotted Luna separate from the other first year Ravenclaw's.

"Oh grow up Neville, I told you didn't I?" Harry said as they walked towards Luna.

"Still…" Neville wined as they stopped and stood near Luna.

"Good Morning, your earily today," Luna said with a smile at her two friends.

"Hi Luna," Neville and Harry said together.

Before anything could be said or done, an owl came flying though the corridor and dropped a letter on top of a 'not very amused' Haldir. Trying not to laugh at his friends situation, Aragorn took the letter and read it. Harry and his two friends watched as Aragorn's face went white which Haldir's face soon went white too when he read the letter.

"Is everything alright?" Harry asked, concerned for his two uncles.

Looking at each other, Haldir and Aragorn took Harry to a privet room before answering his question.

"Ermy's we have to go back to Ada," Haldir said as he sat down and placed Harry onto his lap.

Harry felt tears coming to his eyes "Y-your leaving me here? By myself?"

"No Ermy's, we will be sending someone else out here to be with you but it seems the orcs have somehow gotten free of their stone prison and started attacking everyone and anyone," Aragorn said softly as he ran his fingers though Harry's hair in a soothing manner.

Harry sighed sadly, trying to hide the pain "Alright I've got to go to class now so…"

Harry was about halfway off of Haldir's lap when he felt himself be picked up and placed on Haldir's hip. Looking up at Haldir in shock, Harry's only answer was:

"We still have the rest of the day together, let's not let this get us down."

For the rest of the day Harry allowed himself to be babied and carried around, not caring at what others thought. They had just made it back in time for Harry's first Transfiguration lesson where they turned matchsticks to needles, Harry sat in Aragorn's lap happily much to the amusement of Professor McGonagall. During potions class, Harry and the other first years had to do their best not to laugh at Haldir's and Aragorn's antics around Professor Snape when the Professor wasn't looking.

It soon came to the end of the day when they had to say good bye, as Harry watched Haldir and Aragorn leave with Neville and Luna he felt as if he was being abandoned by his family in some weird way but his brain knew that his heart was wrong.

**To be continued… If you're wondering about this chapter being weird, I had problems writing it as I just couldn't seem to write it no matter what and a *evil* reviewer made it more difficult for me, but at least I got a chapter out! and having this bad cold doesn't help any!  
**

**Also I don't think that Lord Of The Rings is something I could write so don't hate me for this bad fic of mine okay? I don't want to stop or put it up for adoption so I'm going to complete it but please don't flame me or anything to mean!**

**Okay, I've got the outline of this fic down and ready to go so I'll do my best to get this fic done and completed! This will be my main fic to do!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, nor do I own any of the Lord of the Rings characters.**

**HI! I've adopted this fic from Catzi! Hope I do this fic justice and just to let you know that this will be my first time writing any Lord Of The Rings fics let alone a Harry Potter Crossover so forgive me if some of the characters seem a bit OC.**

**So basically I've adopted this fic from Catzi and no flames aloud!**

The Elvin Child

**Visiting Hagrid**

**Don't flame me on the length, if it's not long enough then flame the ideas you can get from doing the small bits individually from the Harry Potter books!**

The group of friends had gotten though their first week of classes, it was now the weekend and they was board.

"Hey, I know what we could do!" Neville said suddenly as they sat around the fire in the Hufflepuff common room.

"Hmmm," Harry said lazly, he hadn't been too happy since Haldir and Aragorn's departure earlier in the week.

"We could go to see Hagrid! Gran told me that his really nice and loves it when students come and visit him," Neville said, looking to Luna he smiled at her agreement then looked to Harry and added "Hagrid's also knows a lot about magical creatures."

That did the trick for Harry, he had loved finding out about all the different types of magical creatures as soon as he had found out about them.

"Let's go!" Harry said as he grabbed his outside robe and ran out of the common room causing Neville and Luna to laugh.

"That was a really nice thing to do, my little Kodma**(1)**," Luna said as she stood up, kissed a blushing Neville on his forehead and left to get her outdoor robe.

With a goofy smile, Neville grabbed his outdoor robe and followed his two friends.

*****Near Hagrid's hut*****

"So this is where Mr. Hagrid lives then?" Harry asked as they neared what appeared to be a hut.

"Yeah, he got expled from Hogwarts but Dumbledore gave him a job," Neville said.

"Be careful Harry, your about to get ran over," Luna said with a dreamy smile as she pulled Neville to one side and left Harry where he was.

"Luna what are on ab-"Harry started only to find a big blood hound dog licking him to death.

As Harry tried to push the dog off while laughing and his two friends's where just laughing at his predicament a loud booming voice came from the direction of the hut.

"Fang get off of her now!"

The dog, call Fang, got off of Harry and the trio watched as the dog went to sit by a huge man.

"Sorry about that miss," Hagrid said as he picked Harry up and dusted him off "I'm Hagrid, keeper of keys here at Hogwarts."

"Thanks but I'm a boy," Harry said with a red face.

"Oh! I'm sory but with the long hair and such," a embarrassed Hargid as he motioned to Harry's feminine body type.

"Stupid elf body," Harry muttered to himself then spoke to Hagrid "It's nice to meet you Hagrid, I'm Harry Emrys James Greenleaf Potter, nice to meet you."

After the polite introductions the trio and Hagrid went inside Hagrid's hut. They had talked about Gringotts as there had been a break in on Harry's birthday but their conversation soon turned to that Harry was an elf and what he would be choosing.

"So you're an elfling then?" Hargid said as he sat down "So which one are you going to pick?"

"Pick what?" Neville asked in confusion.

"When someone is only half elf they have the choice, become a full elf or become a full whatever other half they are," Luna said with wisdom that only seemed to be present at the oddest moments.

"Oh," Neville said in shock causing Harry, Hagrid and Luna to laugh.

"Didn't you realize why I have my ear's covered up for, the body shape and eating habits?" Harry asked with a silly grin. Luna had told him that purebloods like Neville and that Malfoy kid was taught a lot about magical creature's at home before Hogwarts and should know that he was an elfling of sorts.

"Well..." Neville stuttered but hid his embarrassment quickly "You just hid it really good!"

This caused another round of laughter.

"Really Harry, what are you going to chose?" Luna said, she so loved learning about magical creatures.

"Well, with what I've seen of the elf's and human's and the way these human magic users are (not including Gandalf)," Harry said as he looked up from his tea to see Hagrid, Neville and Luna lean forward slightly "I choose to be a full blooded elf like my Ada."

**To be continued… Hope you like this chapter! Oh and what a Kodma is for those who don't know and want to know is written below!**

Kodma – A **kodama** (木霊, 木魂, 木魅, or 児玉**?**) is a spirit from Japanese folklore, which is believed to live in certain trees (similar to the Dryad of Greek myth). Cutting down a tree which houses a _kodama_ is thought to bring misfortune, and such trees are often marked with shimenawa rope.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, nor do I own any of the Lord of the Rings characters.**

**HI! I've adopted this fic from Catzi! Hope I do this fic justice and just to let you know that this will be my first time writing any Lord Of The Rings fics let alone a Harry Potter Crossover so forgive me if some of the characters seem a bit OC.**

**So basically I've adopted this fic from Catzi and no flames aloud!**

The Elvin Child

**Flying Lessons and Halloween feasts and mates**

**Don't flame me on the length, if it's not long enough then flame the ideas you can get from doing the small bits individually from the Harry Potter books plus my action scenes are not very good so be warned!**

**ALSO HAPPY NEW YEAR! I'VE WRITTEN AND COMPLETED THIS CHAPTER ON 31/12/09 AT 5:19PM! SOON THE COUNT DOWN TO THE NEW YEAR WILL HAPPEN! HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

"Harry I never thought I'd see someone so good at flying hate it so much!" Neville said as they entered the Great Hall for the Halloween feast.

"Well if Elves or humans where meant to fly we would have wings," Harry muttered as they sat down at their table, they had gotten special permission for Luna to sit with them and for them to sit with Luna at the Ravenclaw table, Dumbledore said it would help with inter-house relationships.

"Harry is our little Dodo bird," Luna said with a smile as she joined them at the Hufflepuff table.

"Dodo bird?" both Harry and Neville asked in confusion.

They had spent the rest of their day after their visit to Hagrid in the library finding a spell to hid Harry's elf ears only to learn lots of other things in the process.

"Yes a Dodo bird," Luna said with a dreamy smile "Harry is meant to be in the sky but remands on the ground."

The flying lesson had been a mix of chaos and excitement, Neville had fallen off of his broom, Luna had used her broom stick to talk to the 'air nargals' and Harry had been asked to join the Quidditch team but had refused saying that if he was meant to fly he would have wings.

"Well let's listen to Dumbledore's speech and enjoy the food, I don't think we have some of these things back in Mirkinwood so I'm looking forward to trying them," Harry said as he tried to change the subject of conversation.

"Your right," Neville said with a sigh "We don't want all of this to go to waste and by the looks of things Weasley over their on the Gryffindor table has already started."

Looking over the lion table Harry and Luna saw that Neville was right.

"It seems his been taken over by the homunculi know as Greed," Luna said as the turned away to try and hide their laughter.

The feast passed with Harry getting very close to a sugar high though that was stopped several times by Neville and Luna. It was half way through the feast when things started to turn.

"Harrry? What's wrong?" Neville asked as he spotted Harry looking into space for the fifth time in the last ten minutes.

"My mate is near," Harry said as he looked around for his mate but couldn't spot him.

"Have you tried the mini elves?" Luna asked as she picked up some leftovers that was quickly 'popped' away.

"Their they are again!" Harry cried as he stood up in shock at the same time the leftovers popped away.

Before anyone could say anything else, Professor Quirrell came running into the Great Hall and stopped in the centre and shouted:

"Troll, Troll in the dungeons! Thought you ought to know," Professor Quirrell said as he then fainted leaving everyone to go into panic. **(1)**

"Silence!" Dumbledore yelled making everyone freeze "Prefects take your houses up into their common rooms, staff with me to the dungeons." **(2)**

As they walked out of the Great Hall, Luna leaving them to go with the other Ravenclaw's.

"Mate," Harry said suddenly as they was on the second floor.

"Harry?" Neville asked as he turned around to see Harry running off in the direction of Moaning Mertels bathroom.

With a sigh of "Harry" and "Why me?" Neville ran to find a teacher.

*****With Harry*****

Entering the bathroom Harry spotted a small house elf (remember that Harry and his friends studied in the library?) standing up to a giant troll.

"Now you see hear mister troll, you will not hurt anyone in this castle," the house elf as he wagged his finger at the troll.

The troll, having enough of this house elf looked around and spotted Harry "Food," the troll said as he moved past the house elf, raised his club and was about to hit Harry when the house elf stepped in front of Harry.

"YOU WILL NOT HURT DOBBY'S MATE!" the house elf, now known as Dobby, clicked his fingers.

Harry watched in shocked amusement as the big bad troll became the little bad troll and disappeared.

"Where did he go to?" Harry asked as he turned to look from where the troll was only to find a shocking sight.

Instead of a big eyed, long eared pillow case wearing short house elf their stood a elf of Harry's size and again with long black down to his waist, pale skin and big blue eyes. Dobby was still wearing the pillow case but it seemed more like a pair of underwear more than dress.

Looking into the now tall elf eye's Harry could only say one thing:

"My mate, I've found you."

**To be continued...what do you think about Dobby being Harry's mate? Just so you know that in this fic as Dobby has Harry as a mate who is a 'master elf from Middle earth' he gets transformed into a 'proper elf' like those from Rivendell and so don't think his with house elf Dobby okay? Its more like Dobby has gotten up**

– **My fav line in this book, I just had to include it somehow! =^.^=**

**Is it just me or is Dumbledore showing his hate for the Slytheirn's this early?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, nor do I own any of the Lord of the Rings characters.**

**HI! I've adopted this fic from Catzi! Hope I do this fic justice and just to let you know that this will be my first time writing any Lord Of The Rings fics let alone a Harry Potter Crossover so forgive me if some of the characters seem a bit OC.**

**So basically I've adopted this fic from Catzi and no flames aloud!**

The Elvin Child

**Quidditch, Christmas, Norbert, Centaurs and ?**

**Please don't hate me for this major time skip but at least I've given you summaries and such! Plus proper chapters with my other fic's being updated! *pouts* Things are just going out the window with college starting up so sorry!**

**Oh and their might be only 2 or 3 chapters of this fic left to write depending on what me and my beta (who is great) finally chooses!**

Their little adventure in the bathroom had been the talk of the school; they had talked about it for weeks...until the Quidditch match which took over as the thing to gossip about.

Harry and Dobby one night had managed to sneak into the library and find a 'proper' elf name for Dobby, so now Dobby was no more and Juna was born.

The past few months had also seen Harry's first Christmas, his friends and when-they-will-be-of-age-mate was shocked and did his best to show Harry how wonderful Christmas really was. Harry had gotten some letters, food and some other stuff from home, Neville, Luna and Juna all had fun trying the food but Harry was glad for a 'home cooked meal'.

Another one of Harry's Christmas presents was an invisibility cloak. Harry and Juna had explored the castle on Christmas day night only to run into a mirror that said it would show you your hearts truest desire but they soon thought the mirror was broken when Juna only saw his and Harry's reflection while Harry saw himself and Juna back in Mikinwoods with his Ada, Aragorn and Haldir. On their way back to the Hufflepuff dorms they spotted Snape limping out of the third floor.

That had been their Christmas adventure which they had soon found out from a loud mouthed Ronald Weasley that there was a stone in the castle called the 'Philosophers stone' and that Voldermort wanted it. It seemed that the quartet had just found themselves an adventure.

Harry and his group had also been invited to Hagrid's hut, Hagrid saying he had something to show them. It was a newly hatched dragon and he wanted their help with getting it...no sorry...Norbert to a Weasley who would meet them on the highest tower at midnight. It all went well until they got caught by a smug looking Ronald Weasley. Though Ronald had his own crime to pay for which is why we find Harry, Luna, Neville, Juna and Ronald out in the forbidden forest with Harry separated from the group and being led back by a centaur.

"You are a master elf Harry Potter, you must do your duty," Firenze said as they walked through the forest as he helped Harry out.

"And what duty is that?" Harry asked as he ignored the fact that this half man and half horse creature had known he was an elf.

"To protect the humans, the stars say so," Firenze said as Harry let out a sigh.

Looking up to the stars, Harry was glad that his _Ada_ had taught him how to read the stars but no matter how much he tried to couldn't see it in the stars.

"What do you mean protect the human?" Harry asked.

Firenze didn't reply, so Harry looked up to find that Firenze had stopped and was looking over at a clearing as if he had seen a ghost. Looking over to where Firenze was looking it was then that Harry saw a horrible sight.

A unicorn was dead with and he could plainly see that someone had drunk some of the unicorn's blood.

"A terrible crime, the stars weep," Harry heard Firenze mutter "To drink the blood of a unicorn is to live a half life."

Before Harry had chance to say anything else he could himself in the arms of Juna being checked over for any injures.

"Hagrid, the forest isn't safe," Firenze said as Hagrid looked at the dead unicorn.

Harry tuned out everything around him as he listened to the forest speak, it seemed that no matter where you were all forest's spoke the same language which amused Harry to no end. As Harry continued to look around the forest, feeling slightly homesick, he noticed a dark, tall black figure disappear into the shadows. With his elvin sense's Harry noticed that the figure seemed to be running deeper into the forest but not in a way but as if they knew where to go.

It seemed that Harry had something to sort out.

*****On their way back to their common rooms*****

"Are you sure Harry?" Neville asked once Ron had gone back to the Gryffindor tower.

"Yes, you remember all of the weird things that have been happening and it all leads to the third floor," Harry said they continued to walk.

"The lemon goat has hidden the Philosophers stone on the third floor," Luna said with a smile "We'll need that wooden flute you got for Christmas before we go down here."

Harry, Juna and Neville watched in amusement as Luna entered the Ravenclaw dorms.

"It seems that Luna has chosen what we are going to be doing about this mystery," Neville said as they started to walk to the Hufflepuff common room.

"Well you know Luna's a seer of sorts so…" Harry said as he passed when they entered their common room only to turn to Neville and Juna with a big grin on his face "So we are going to go and get this Philosophers stone and at the same time cause a bit of chaos."

What Harry didn't know was that the problem had been taken care of and with the end of the school year approaching his _Ada_ was riding towards the castle with a few familiar faces with him; he would be at Hogwarts within the week.

**To be continued…**

**How was it? Sorry if it's a bit rushed but I wanted to get this chapter sorted out before I go back to college after the Christmas holidays. **

**Depending on how long the next chapter is, there will only be one more chapter or two at max. Hope I'm not doing a too bad job at writing this fic!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, nor do I own any of the Lord of the Rings characters.**

**HI! I've adopted this fic from Catzi! Hope I do this fic justice and just to let you know that this will be my first time writing any Lord Of The Rings fics let alone a Harry Potter Crossover so forgive me if some of the characters seem a bit OC.**

**So basically I've adopted this fic from Catzi and no flames aloud!**

The Elvin Child

**Philosophers Stones, family reunited and home again**

**HI! Just a note to say thanks to my beta, Amylou11987, which this fic was her very first one beta'ing so a big well done and thank you Amylou11987!**

"Are you sure about this?" Neville asked as they stood on the stairs, just outside of the third floor's main entrance.

"Not really Neville but someone has to see what's down there," Harry said with a squeeze of Juna's hand "And if what I understand from our detention in the woods then it's the Philosophers stone down there."

"I don't think the tree beings will let us," Luna said as she stood looking down the stairs to the entrance hall. One of the beings heard her and looked up, Luna just smiled and waved. Luna then turned back to her friends, ignoring the people come up the stairs.

"So where going to see if my house elf magic still works?" Juna asked, he didn't really need to cast any magic in his **(pay attention readers if there is any of you)** new form which Harry had told him that this was what elves where he comes from looks like.

"That's the plan," Harry said as Juna moved forward and was about to start when a voice from behind them interrupted them.

"I wouldn't do that _Ion_ or you and your friends will be in big trouble," the voice said behind them causing Harry to freeze, he knew that voice.

Harry slowly turned around only to come face to face with his _Ada_ and standing behind him was Haldir, Aragorn and a very pale Dumbledore.

Harry started into his father's eyes so he raised his arms and said the only thing his mouth would let him say:

"Ah, come on, gimme a kiss!"

The effect was instant; Legolas picked up his son and hugged him tightly as he ignored Haldir and Aragorn trying to hide their laughter in the background. After a few seconds had pasted Legolas placed Harry back on the ground but didn't let him out of his grip.

"Emrys I've gotten all of your letters about your little adventures and your new found mate," Legolas said as he gave a pointed look at Juna and then the door to the third floor.

"Well you see it is my duty!" Harry said quickly as his friends nodded their head…well all but Luna that is.

"You see the naragels that have to faces are down their playing with the shiny things," Luna said with a dreamy smile.

"Is your friend like the Lady of the Golden woods?" Legolas whispered into his son's ear.

"Luna? Yeah, we think she's a sear but where not quite sure," Harry replied so that only elvin hearing could hear him.

"Well you go and pack yours and Juna's stuff while me and the other adults go and sort out whatever's going on down there," Legolas said as he gave his son a 'obey or no chocolate for a year' look.

With a sigh Harry nodded and led Juna, Neville and Luna towards the Hufflepuff dorms. Just as Legolas and the other adults were out of sight Harry said softly:

"Quel marth Ada**(1)**," Harry said with hope in his eyes and with a sigh he followed his friends to where the Hufflepuff dorms was, it appeared that his father had had enough of these wizards.

*****Time Skip by a couple of hours because I don't think you'd want to read about them picking their noise and such would you? Plus you know me and action scenes*****

"So are you and Juna really going back to Mikinwoods?" Neville asked as they sat in the Hufflepuff common room with Harry's and Juna's belongings in their trunks next to the chairs.

"Seems like it and I can truly say I'll only miss one thing," Harry said as he made himself more comfortable and looked to the clock on the wall for the hundredth time in the past hour.

"What's that?" Neville asked.

Harry looked between Luna and Neville "Your friendship, Mellon**(2)**."

"Isn't that sweet?"

The group quickly turned around to find Haldir and Aragorn smiling as if their birthday had come early, Legolas who seemed very smug with himself and Dumbledore looking older than any of them had ever seen.

"What did you do Ada?" Harry asked.

"You will be home tutored by Gandalf as these nice magic users have offered to help home school you _and_ Juna. They have also agreed that you and your friends will be allowed to stay in contact with each other as long as they tell me how Dumbledore is running things both with the school and the war," Legolas said getting a flinch from Dumbledore, what had ever happened down their seemed to of had a bad effect on the old Headmaster.

"You mean I get to come home and Dumbledore…" Harry asked his father with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Dumbledore will find himself in a bikini before he tries to make a single move in this war," Legolas said with a grin as he told his son that they would help the Light side during the war with Voldermort "Plus have you forgotten that you and Juna are going home? I can't have my son and soon to be future son-in-law in danger now can I?"

With a happy smile Harry turned to Juna and said:

"Were going home, everything's going to be alright now."

**THE END!**

**= Good Luck Father in elvish.**

**= Friend in elvish. **

**What do you think? I've found out that I'm not very good with Lord of the Rings in this fic so I'm not sure if there will be any other LOTR fic's I do. This fic was original started by Catzi who abandoned it and I've adopted it and finished it! So here is the finished fic Catzi, hope you liked it!**


End file.
